


Abstraction Monthly

by ScytheMeister23



Category: South Park
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Gen, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Observing Tweek and his artwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstraction Monthly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Artwork. Day 4 of 30.

Details. They're generally what makes a piece of art. Not necessarily the fact that it was oil paint or a Number 2 pencil, but what goes into it. What one sees. The intricacies of the lines or the positive to negative space ratio. So small that when viewed from afar they don't exist to you, but closer up you can find a new detail every day for a year.

 

Tweeks drawings always start out the same: in the corner one of his notebook pages. Usually it starts during school while he's not paying attention to the teacher, and continues from there. A new full page starts just about every day, with a dull pencil and a mind that can't help itself. It's been that way ever since he started regular medication around 16.

 

The bell will ring and he'll pack up his stuff and his drawing which is usually just started, really. A small corner of the page is almost covered in pencil lead, but the intricacies he's put into it made a good distraction. He continues in his next class.

 

By the end of the day, only a bigger portion of the corner is filled in. Most of the page is still blank save the blue and red lines that are printed on notebooks for alignment purposes.

 

At this point he normally steps into the car with his mother and they drive home together. There's a force that Tweek has to deal with, and it's that he wants to keep drawing. He's not being told to by anyone. Finishing what he started is the greatest though. Even if it takes forever. It usually doesn't.

 

Tweek deals with it as he tries to do his homework so he can graduate with the rest of his class. He gets most of it done in time for dinner. Not perfect, but done. There's always a matter of forcing himself that he has to contend with. It's because he knows that people have expectations of him, and his parent's at least want a high school diploma.

 

Dinner doesn't need any distraction. Family dinners don't generally need anything because there's plenty of distraction already. His parent's laugh with him and tell jokes about what happened that day. Sometimes a funny story. The drawing never calls to him, but it wouldn't now.

 

Now there's time: between roughly 7 pm and 5 am is when he can do whatever he pleases, and it more often than not goes to his drawings. He'll take the page from the notebook carefully so he doesn't rip anything from it and continue where he feels he should. A corner turns into the entire top of the page, then down the left side, into the center.

 

The hours go by because of Tweeks drawing style; he never knows what he's going to draw. Nobody can really tell. All of his drawings like this one are different except for the fact that he uses a lot of detail with all of them. There's never really too much thought about where he's going to put certain lines. They just happen.

 

With this one, it's about 4 am when he's done with the graphite. He puts it with the rest of the drawings from this week and lays down for an attempt at sleep.

 

o.o.o.o

 

Saturday comes. Tweek has about three hours to do what he needs to.

 

He goes into his dad's study and uses the scanner in there, uploading the pictures from this week directly onto a flash drive before moving them to his own laptop. He continues to open up Photoshop.

 

He removes the blue lines from the pages, brightens the whites, and darkens the graphite to make it look like ink. To make the drawings look like they weren't made on notebook paper.

 

When he's satisfied with his work, he drafts an e-mail, proofreads it over a few dozen times, and attaches his drawings to them. He then sends them off to the magazine _Abstraction Monthly,_ based in Denver _._

 

He should be getting a check in the mail sometime this week.

 

He's done by the time his parent's get home.


End file.
